


More to Love

by starrnobella



Series: Written in the Stars [20]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Morning Sickness, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Emma's suffering from pregnancy symptoms and Killian is doing what he thinks will make her feel better. COMPLETE
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Series: Written in the Stars [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/590842
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	More to Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Squarepeg72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/gifts).



> A/N: Hello Captain Swan fans! I'm back with another CS pregnancy drabble for you to enjoy!
> 
> This story is based off of a five sentence prompt that I wrote a long time ago for my friend, SquarePeg72, on Tumblr. I hope you all enjoy this little drabble that came out of it.
> 
> This story was self-betaed with the help of Grammarly. I apologize for any mistakes you may find. They are all my own.
> 
> Title: More to Love  
> Rating: K  
> Pairing: Captain Swan  
> Summary: Emma's suffering from pregnancy symptoms and Killian is doing what he thinks will make her feel better. COMPLETE
> 
> Come hang out with me on social media if you're interested!
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Be sure to let me know what you think!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

"Oh...my...God. If I throw up anymore, I am going to die," Emma groaned, propping her elbow up on the edge of the toilet seat. If anyone had reminded her about this part of the pregnancy, she probably wouldn't have gotten pregnant again. However, here she was leaning against the toilet, waiting for her morning sickness to kick back in again.

Killian stood in the doorway of the bathroom, leaning up against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest. His heart went out to Emma as she suffered through the symptoms of pregnancy, and he wished there was something he could do to help her.

"Can I get you anything, love?" he asked, frowning as he watched her shake her head and push herself up off the floor.

"Not right now," she sighed, walking away from the toilet. She placed a hand on his chest and smiled softly before sliding between him and the door frame.

Emma walked back into the bedroom and fell onto her back on the bed, covering her eyes with her hands and exhaling sharply. Even just laying still on the bed, she could feel her stomach moving in circles. Lowering her hands from her eyes and placing them on her stomach, she rubbed them in small circles and smiled.

"You better be pretty damn cute," she mumbled, glancing down at her hands as they moved. As she thought about it, she realized that the baby was going to share her genes with Killian's genes. There was no denying that their baby was going to be the most adorable baby on the face of the planet.

"If she takes after her mother, that's a guarantee," Killian said, walking in the bedroom and sitting down beside her on the bed. He placed his hand on top of hers momentarily before scooting down to lay beside her. He leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"How do you know the baby is going to be a she? It's too soon into the pregnancy to know the sex of the baby," Emma said, glancing up at him through her lashes.

"I just have a feeling," Killian replied, sliding his arm under her neck. He pulled her into his chest and squeezed her softly. "Hopefully, the morning sickness phase will be over soon."

"But then the getting fat stage starts," Emma whined, burying her head into his chest. She bit her lip to keep from giggling as she listened to him try to promise her that she'd be beautiful in his eyes no matter how her body reacted to the pregnancy.

It was very obvious to her that Killian had never spent time around a woman while she was pregnant. He was doing his best, but he was saying all the wrong things for a hormonal woman to hear at such a sensitive time in her life. Regardless of whether or not he knew what to say, the fact that he was willing to say whatever he thought would make her feel better reminded her how lucky she was to have a man like him in her life.

She pushed her face away from his chest and looked up at him. "Killian."

"Ay, love?" he replied, glancing down at her.

"I love you," she whispered, tilting her head back and reaching up to kiss him softly.

"I love you too, Emma," he said, reaching his hand down to her stomach. "Both of you."


End file.
